Life in Hogwarts
by BeingaSidekick
Summary: Lydia Barrach is a 4th year student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This story entails her time at hogwarts; her friendships, romances and adventures. This is my first fanfiction so if you have any corrections or suggestions please feel free to say!


The maple wood glowed in the light from the fire, illuminating the Hufflepuff common room beautifully. There was no one there but a 4th year student; Lydia Barrach. She couldn't sleep tonight and decided to come through to the cosy common room to read one of her favourite history books. Her black cat, Beedle was curled up on her lap purring comfortably. She was so immersed in the book that she didn't realise at first a tall, 5th year boy coming into the room.

"Oh, sorry. There's normally no one down here."

Lydia turned around to face him and it was then that she noticed how good-looking he was. He had the build of a beater (or a rugby player for muggles), with chocolate brown eyes and golden hair tousled to perfection. It suddenly dawned on Lydia that she still had not answered him and she became flustered.

"Oh…yeah…sorry, I just couldn't sleep…and thought I'd just….sorry."

"No, no don't apologise! I can't sleep either. Always like that the first nights back. Takes some time getting used to the beds again. I'm Michael, Michael Everett."

"Lydia Barrach." They shook hands.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh it's about the goblin rebellions in the 17th century! It's really interesting! It has so much stuff about-"

"God I hate history of magic! Professor Binns makes it so boring!"

Lydia's face fell. Of course he didn't like history of magic! Why on earth would she start talking about such a dumb subject with a guy like this? But Michael noticed her face and quickly replied;

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just never found it that exciting."

"That's just because of the way Old Binns teaches it. When you read about it it's much more exciting." Lydia replied blushing. And so this began a conversation that lasted hours until Lydia fell asleep, her head resting on Michael's shoulder and Michael reading her history book. It wasn't until Michael's best friend Cedric passed through for his early morning run that he realised the time. In answer to Cedric's quizzical look he said;

"She's in the year below us. We started talking last night and she fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her."

Lydia started to stir and woke up to find the two boys staring at her. She became flustered once more and rushed to leave, blushing even more than earlier. She was in such a hurry she forgot about poor Beedle who fell to the floor in her hurried exit. She said a quick goodbye and shut the round door of her dorm room. Michael also went back to his dorm blushing as Cedric laughed in the corner at the two awkward exits.

Over the next few days Michael and Lydia became closer and closer. They spent mealtimes together, walked to classes together and Michael had even offered Lydia some flying lessons, being on the house team himself. But Lydia was still wary. She didn't like becoming close to people as it meant it was just one more person to keep her secret from. I suppose I should mention at this point that Lydia was no ordinary witch. Her father Alistair had fallen in love with Elena, a mermaid from Greece. The colony of mermaids in Greece is referred to as sirens and they have a more beautiful appearance similar to those seen in muggle stories. Alistair did not even know he had gotten Elena pregnant until he saw the child himself. When water touched Lydia's legs she grew a tail and when dry, she was a normal human being. Of course Professor Dumbledore and a few select teachers in Hogwarts knew of Lydia's situation but she never told anyone else. She was terrified that if anyone knew she would be treated differently and would be called a "Half-breed". This made it very difficult to have close friends though so she was scared to get too close to Michael. But despite her reservations, the two became thick as thieves and Lydia agreed to the flying lessons.

She had never gotten very far with Madam Hooch as she was not a naturally good flyer and would often get scared if she went to high. However, with Michael by her side Lydia took to flying with ease. Michael flew round the pitch with her a few times, then let her score some goals and he showed her some of the best ways to hit the bludger. Once they had finished their lesson they started to pack up the equipment.

"So, Lydia, i was wondering, you and that Colton guy in your year...are you...you know...going out or something?" Michael asked avoiding eye contact..

"Oh no we're just friends!"

"Oh ok, good." Michael smiled. He looked up into Lydia's eyes and she started to get butterflies in her stomach. He was going to kiss her. She had never kissed a guy before, she didn't know what to do! It was right when Michael leaned forward that the rain started. Panic filled Lydia's mind rather than kissing. She couldn't exactly sprout a tail on the quidditch pitch! She shouted a quick goodbye and ran for the lake while Michael was left with the equipment and a feeling of disappointment.


End file.
